


Vanilla

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I told you, it’s worse than any of that other stuff. I need to do something big to apologize.”</i></p><p><i>“Uh huh. And you thought flowers would do it? You do know that Kev isn’t a girl, right?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's popslash flash. Challenge prompts are the color green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+popslash+flash.++Challenge+prompts+are+the+color+green), [a daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+daisy), [and vanilla.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+vanilla.).



Nick shifted restlessly from foot to foot as he looked over the printout in his hand. AJ stood on tiptoe, trying to read over Nick’s shoulder. He gave up and pinched Nicks’ arm until Nick turned enough to let him read. Not that it seemed to help.

“Nick, what the hell is that?”

“I printed it off the internet. It’s a list.”

“I can see that. Why are you carrying around a list of flowers and their meanings?”

Nick’s cheeks turned pink. “Umm, I sorta fucked up and I need to apologize.”

AJ grinned. “Don’t take this the wrong way, bro, but you fuck up all the time. Kevin will forgive you. He always does.”

“Yeah, I know, but this time… well, this time it’s bad.”

“How bad?”

“Really bad.”

“Bad like the time you spilled green food coloring on his new carpet or bad like you totaled his car?”

“Hey! The food coloring was totally Brian’s fault. He’s the one that thought green pancakes for St. Patrick’s Day would be cool. And I didn’t total his car. I just dented it. A lot.”

AJ rolled his eyes. “My point is that whatever you did Kevin’s gonna forgive you so why are we buying him flowers?”

“I told you, it’s worse than any of that other stuff. I need to do something big to apologize.”

“Uh huh. And you thought flowers would do it? You do know that Kev isn’t a girl, right?”

Nick glared at him. “Flowers are just the beginning. If you aren’t going to help…”

AJ raised his hands defensively. “Okay, okay, geez.” He grabbed the list from Nick and started to read. “How about roses?”

“Nah, everyone does roses. Besides, none of the colors mean forgiveness.”

AJ cocked an eyebrow at him, but refrained from a smart comment. He glanced back down at the list and started to laugh. Nick frowned at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Guess you better not get him daisies. They mean innocence, purity.”

Nick thumped the back of his head. AJ could see the beginnings of a tantrum and decided he’d better knock it off. He went back to the list.

“Here you go. It says purple hyacinths mean forgiveness.”

“Cool.” Nick scratched his head. “What the hell is a hyacinth?”

“I don’t have a frickin clue. That’s what florists are for.”

Nick turned to head toward the counter. AJ stopped him.

“You aren’t getting off that easy. What’d you do?”

“I convinced Kevin to let me try something new. You know, in bed.”

“And it turned out so bad you have to apologize?”

“Hell no. The sex was fantastic. It was after.” Nick’s face was bright red. “I maybe sort of kind of lostthekeytothehandcuffs.”

AJ grinned. “So how long were you handcuffed to the headboard?”

“That’s kind of the problem. It wasn’t me that was handcuffed.”

AJ’s eyes widened just before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard and so long that he had tears in his eyes and people in the shop were starting to turn and stare. Nick smacked him.

“Tell me you at least took pictures. Damn, Nick, that’s priceless. Who knew Big Daddy Kev wasn’t completely vanilla?”

Nick looked confused. AJ bit back a fresh burst of laughter.

“Never mind. Just go buy your flowers.”

Nick turned and started to walk away, but AJ stopped him again.

“What now, J?”

“If you lost the keys, how the hell did you unlock the handcuffs?”

Nick blushed again, but refused to answer. He headed for the counter, AJ right behind him.

“Come on, you have to tell me. Don’t leave me in suspense like this. Nick. Nick? Damn it, Nick, quit ignoring me.”

Nick mumbled something AJ was sure he hadn’t heard right. He froze and looked at Nick.

“Say that again.”

“I said that the handcuffs were Howie’s. He had a spare key.”

Nick walked off and this time AJ let him go. He was too busy picking his jaw up off the floor to follow.


End file.
